Naruto NT warrior
by babaga he who laughs at anime
Summary: Naruto Megaman NT Warrior xover with a hint of the Ledgend of Dragoon, takes place during Megaman 6. Naruto is sent to be a Navi after a chakra rift opened. His owner is the demon sealed within him. with deeply surpressed powers. NaruxRoll
1. Chapter 1

Ch1 **When Chakra Collides**

"Brat, get up." A red haired boy with a hat said to a strange blue hand-held device. "Get up. (Silence) Dammit, NARUTO UZUMAKI GET THE HELL UP!" He finally yelled.

Inside the hand-held, an orange figure started to phase in. On his head, he had an orange helmet with single horizontal blue stripe with a leaf symbol on it. He had an orange skin-tight body suit on with white shoulder armor and a red spiral on his chest and back. His hands had orange gloves that cover completely some wrist guards that were as thick as his head and boots that looked the same on his feet. His face had three whisker-like marks on his cheeks and his eyes were an extremely deep blue. And his only look on his face was surprise. He looked side to side before looking at the red haired boy yelling, "Ahhhhh! Who are you and how do you know me?"

The red head just rolled his eyes and mumbled loudly something that went, "You would think a vessel would remember his demon."

Naruto was dumbstruck. This boy was stating to be the Kyubbi that was sealed into his gut around twelve and a half years ago. He took a closer look at the red head. The hat had eight colored circles stitched into it that went from right to left; red, dark blue, green, white, purple, yellow, baby blue, and something that seemed to be forever shifting between the other colors on the hat. Above those was a fox crest with eight tails wrapping around the circles and a ninth one above its head. The boy's hair was red and feather-like like Kite in Dot Hack. His eyes were a red that were as deep as his blue eyes. His canines were elongated enough to reach his lower gums. And that was all he could see.

Kyubbi sighed. "You get three guesses if you haven't already figured it out." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"How in the five villages did you get out of the seal, Kyubbi?"

"First, what is the last thing you remember?"

"Me fighting Sasuke at the Valley of the End when rasengan and chidori clashed."

"Well to fill you in on what happened after that, you were carried off by your teacher to the hospital after you lost, after I finished taking care of your chakra depletion I started to heal the gaping hole in your chest that was the finishing blow by Sasuke. Soon after, an anomaly known as a chakra rift that formed above the hole in your chest sucked your body out of the hospital, transferred us to another world, put you in this thing that I am holding, and gave me a physical body out of the seal. But most of my power is still behind it, and I can't use it. But you should still be able to access it with my permission. Any questions?"

"Two, first what is a chakra rift?"

"A chakra rift is basically unknown. It has powers to bend time and space enough to transport us to another world, we are the proof. But they are unknown as to how they are created, maintained, and fully do."

"Okay. What do you mean I am put into a thing?" Naruto's field of vision suddenly shifts to a store window with many blue hand-held devices. They held writing above the screen, but not a form he recognized.

"You are in on of those. I have no clue what it is. When I had this body, yours was being sucked into one of those that was lying on the ground. They seem to be common around here from what I have seen."

Naruto's mind was spinning with even more questions that he thought Kyubbi couldn't answer.

"Have you asked anyone else what it is?" Naruto asked.

"No, but I really should, shouldn't I?" Kyubbi started to look around until he found someone. It was a girl around Naruto's ,and now his, age with maroon hair that had a pink and yellow hairclip. She wore a blue sweater and a pink skirt. "Excuse me Ms.?" The girl turned toward him. "I found this on the ground, but I have no clue what it is. Could you tell me what it is?"

The girl looked at him like he had three heads. "You don't know what a PET is?" Kyubbi shook his head. "A PET, or a PErsonal Terminal, is a PDA, cell phone, and has E-mail capabilities. It can also double as textbooks and newspapers, making them a very convenient accessory for modern life. On top of that, inside each PET is a humanoid A.I. program called a Net Navi, which can perform all sorts of tasks on the network for its human owner. Any questions?" The girl said.

"What are most of those things you mentioned?" Kyubbi asked.

"You got to be pulling my leg?" Kyubbi shook his head again. "Have the Navi explain it to you."

"But I don't know it either." Naruto said from Kyubbi's hand.

The girl just snatched the PET from Kyubbi and said, "What did you say?"

"I don't know what in the world you are talking about."

The girl sighed, gave Naruto back to Kyubbi, and brought out her own PET. "Roll."

A female voice answered back from the PET, "Yes Mayl?"

"You were listening to what they said, right?"

"Yes."

"Could you explain it to them?"

"Sure thing Mayl." Mayl then turned her PET to Kyubbi and Naruto. Roll had pink leotard on with symbol on her chest that looked like Mayl's hairclips. The rest of the would be skin was covered with stockings. On her hands were long pink gloves and she wore pink high boots on her feet She was also wearing a helmet like the one on Naruto, but it was pink, didn't have the leaf symbol, and had two small cylinders with a yellow ribbon coming out of them. The ribbon was strange as it didn't obey the laws of gravity and stayed parallel to the ground. And her face was one that looked naturally kind with green eyes. "What things do you need to have explained?"

"Everything, except textbooks and newspapers." Naruto replied.

"Do you know what a phone is?" She got a nod from both of them. "A cell phone is just a portable version of that. What about a day planner?" Another nod. "A PDA is an electronic version of that. E-mail capabilities means you are able to send an e-mail to someone else, as long as you know their mail address. E-mail is just an electronic version mail. Humanoid means human-like being. A.I. is Artificial Intelligence, or the ability to learn from watching, hearing, and doing. Also, you see that cord on top of your PET? You insert your Navi, or jack in, into other electronics where you interact with other Navis or do virus busting. Virus busting is when you battle computer viruses for money or battle chips. Battle chips are temporary power ups that help the Navi when fighting. That's all I have."

Kyubbi bowed and said, "Thank you for your time Ms. Mayl and Roll."

"You're welcome Mr. …?"

"Kyubbi."

"And your Navi?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki."

Roll giggled, "That's a funny name."

"Yeah, well Roll seems strange to me also. But you don't see me laughing." Naruto exclaimed.

"Seems like those two are getting along." Kyubbi said.

"I think so too." The Mayl had an idea. "You must be from far away if you didn't know about cell phones. You just move here?"

"No, but I might stick around for some time." Kyubbi said.

"Would you like to make some friends?" Kyubbi nodded. "Come with me, I'll introduce you to some of mine." With that, she started to walk the train station. With Kyubbi and Naruto in tow.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2 Net Battles

Kyubbi was in the park with Mayl and her two friends. He found Mayl's friends as interesting. The first one was a big guy, about twelve years old like Naruto. His hair was a small brown spike in the front, the rest was bald. He wore tan shorts and a green shirt. The shirt had a crest on the left side of a green cross within a circle that had a black background. The other was ten year old blond girl. Her hair was in pig tails on her oversized head. She wore a red dress that reached her knees and had a white design on the bottom.

The guy thrust his hand after Mayl introduced Kyubbi out and said, "Names' Dex." Kyubbi shook the hand while Dex increased his grip. While Kyubbi was weakened, he was still more powerful then most adults. When Kyubbi increased his grip, a loud crack was heard from Dex's hand. Dex gritted his teeth and said from in between them, "Strong… handshake." Then he let go.

"I am Yai, pleased to meet you." The girl curtsied, and gave a polite smile.

Mayl then spoke up, "Let's go to the squirrel to introduce the navis." They walked over to a pink squirrel statue that had ports all around the base. The others started to jack in while Kyubbi watched to see how to 'jack in'. He quickly figured it out, and plugged Naruto in. Once he was in, he saw a large yellow and red navi that had the crest of Dex on his chest, an aristocratic brown and gold navi on with wings, and Roll.

"So you're that Kyubbi guy's navi." Said the large one.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"I am Gutsman." The navi stated.

"And I am Glide." The other said.

"Hey Kyubbi," Dex spoke, "Want to net battle?"

Kyubbi blinked before turning to Mayl, "What's a net battle?"

"A net battle is when you have your navi fight someone else's until someone is either deleted, knocked out, or gives up." She said.

"Oh, oh, accept Kyubbi. I want to try net battling." Naruto said eagerly.

Kyubbi thought for a moment before an, "Yeah, alright." Roll and Glide moved off to the sides when this was said.

Gutsman's arrogance was starting to show. "You sure you want to go up against an expert net battler like me?"

"Stop yapping, start fighting." Was Naruto's reply. Gutsman's hand shifted to gun mode, and started shooting at Naruto. Naruto, who was surprised at the gun, started to dodge the bullets with his ninja speed. By navi terms, ninja speed was on par with mach three, which means fast. Naruto quickly closed the distance and landed a solid punch on Gutsman's head. He then ducked down and kicked Gutsman's legs out from under him. Gutsman fell, but he turned his other hand into a hammer and caused a quake. Naruto was unbalanced long enough to let Gutsman get up and continue his bullet assault. Naruto rolled to the left to dodge the first volley. Then he jumped up and circled to the back of Gutsman. He shoved off the ground and sent a knee into the back of his opponent's head. He then followed up with his other knee and then a two-handed hammer blow to the top of the head. But to Gutsman's credit, he had on thick skull. He quickly recovered and sent a guts punch at Naruto that connected.

'Dammit, he has the strength of a monster.' Then an idea struck him. 'And I can have the strength of a demon.' "Oi, Kyubbi. Lend me some power."

"You're just trying to show off, aren't you?" Naruto nods. "Fine, just don't over do it."

Naruto changed. His helmet became the upper part of a fox's skull. It gained fox ear-like structures on it. The rims of the ears were outlined in black that then went to and around two red jewels that were like eyes. The back of the helmet had nine stubs on it. His gloves changes into clawed gauntlets with intricate red designs on the very tips. His boots became clawed. On his back was the same crest that Kyubbi had on his hat, but the body of the fox in the crest had been illuminated in a red light. Naruto's whiskers deepened and his eyes became like Kyubbi's. The transformation broke the ground under Naruto leaving him in a crater.

All hell broke loose when Naruto attacked. He went at a speed twice as fast as his earlier one and used his momentum to lop off on of Gutsman's arms. He then whirled about and charged at Gutsman's unprotected back. He dug the gauntlets in one inch, and then jumped up and over Gutsman. This left a claw mark that went from the middle of the back, up the spine, across the head, and down to the center of the chest, where his crest was. Naruto retracted his arm, and then thrust it through the crest. He then ripped it out. Gutsman was deleted. Everyone but Naruto and Kyubbi was shocked at what they just saw.


End file.
